GROWL(grivense , tear , obsession , wrong , love)
by philip shciffer
Summary: Naruto bertemu empat penjaga gerbang seiryu , suzaku , byakko , dan gendu . Mereka ingin jadi imagin naruto."tunggu bukannya manusia hanya bisa memiliki satu imagin saja?". Sementara itu iruka terdesak melawan mizuki yang ingin mengambil golongan hokage di tangan iruka.golongan ap sbenar'x dan ap yg dibicarakan naruto so stay to enjoy read n review to my spirit life .
1. Chapter 1

G.R.O.W.L

(grivense , tear , obsession , wrong , love)

naruto masashi kishmoto.

genre:fantasy , friendship.

rate: T(semi m)

* * *

"tap... tap... tap"

"siapa disana". dua orang penjaga gerbang istana bersiaga melihat sosok asing dalam hutan kematian.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa". seseorang berambut kuning dengan topeng rubah keluar dari dalam hutan."yang perlu kalian ingat adalah malam ini aku shinigami pencabut nyawa kalian"

"kurang ajar".dari belakang masing-masing penjaga keluar burung gagak dan samurai lengkap dengan armor jaman edonya.

"hmm imagin tipe hewan dan penyerang yah".sang pria menyeringkai di balik topengnya."kurama ayo"

pria bertopeng tersebut menjentikkan jarinya kemudian pusaran api terbentuk katana dengan ujung ganggang yang terbentuk kepala rubah.

imagin burung gagak tersebut terbang dan menukik ke arah naruto."cik".namun dengan mudah naruto menghindar.

"mau hitungan berapa naruto?".naruto menatap pedangnya kemudian menatap burung gagak tersebut."cukup lima".

"lima"

naruto berlari ke arah gagak yang masih belum pulih.

"empat"

naruto memutung sayap kiri dan kanannya.

"tiga"

berhasil memutung kedua kakinya.

"dua"

naruto dengan cepat berhasil memotong gagak tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

"satu"

gagak tersebut berubah menjadi pasir kembali.

"nol"

"traaang"sang imagin samurai mengayunkan pedang samurainya namun naruto berhasil menahannya dengan itu iya melumpat mundur.

"crescent fire"

api yang berbentuk bulan sabit tersubut melaju ke arah imagin samurai dan kedua penjaga.

"blaaar"

"tet.. tet.. tet.."alarm tanda bahaya terdengar dari dalam istana."sebelum terjadi hal merepotkan lebih baik aku pergi".

~konoha imagin high school~

"kibaaaa"sesosok makluk hijau dengan alis tebal dan rambut bob sedang menari di atas meja pria berambut coklat dan bertatoo segitiga terbalik.

"apa sih lee".kiba melembar lee ke papan tulis."kau mengganggu penglihatanku".

"keren , semangat masa mudamu meledak"lee mengajungkan jempolnya."kau sudah dengar katanya pria bertopeng itu kembali menyerang kerajaan tadi malam".

"hahhh".kiba mendengus."aku sudah dengar hal itu bodoh, kan beritanya di siarkan di tivi tadi pagi".

"bruuukk"

pintu kelas terbuka cukup luar seorang pria berambut merah dan tatoo "ai" di dahinya masuk"NARUTOOOO".

semua mata melihat ke arah bangku paling belakang dimana seorang pria berambut kuning sedang tidur dengan indahnya.

dalam sekejap mata , sang pria sudah ada di samping meja naruto .

"adduuduh gaara-chan ampun".pria berambut merah yang bernama gaara menyeret naruto keluar kelas.

~ruang bawah tanah kerajaan konoha~

"tidak ada yang sepesial tuan".anbu bertopeng burung hantu menunduk hormat kepada seseorang yang di panggilnya tuan."dia memakai pakaian lengkap anbu".

orang yang di sebut tuan tersebut menatap tajam kepada sang anbu."selain itu?".

"tidak ada tuan kecuali".anbu semakin menunduk dalam kepada sang tuan."ia mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning tuan".

"kuning? yang punya rambut berwarna kuning cuma namikaze klan dan yamanaka klan".pria tersebut memecingkan matanya."klan yamanaka tidak mungkin kerena mereka sangat loyal kepada kerajaan sedangkan klan namikaze sudah musnah bersama klan uzumaki kerena pembantaian".

"trankk".pria tersebut melemparkan kunainya kepada sang anbu namun berhasil di tingkis sang anbu."kau!".

mata sang tuan berwarna merah nengan tiga tomoe berputar dengan cepat."selidiki dan temukan orang itu segera!".

"baik tuan"anbu tersebut menghilang lewat sunshin.

**TO BE CONTINE ...**

* * *

yoo philip kembali lagi denan fic abal lainnya ...

karna merasa ore sanjae gk ngeboming philip buat fic ini hehe...

tolong review yahhh minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2 new imagin

"anak-anak keluar kita sudah sampai"teriak pengeras suara dari seorang guru berwajah keibu-ibuan dengan loka yang melintangantara pipi kanan ke kirinya yang cukup menbuat para murid tahun kedua ini menutup kupingnya ala MC iruka kembali berteriak"LADY AND CANTELMEN WELCOM TO UZUSHIOGAKURE"

* * *

**G.R.O.W.L**

**(GRIVENCE , TEAR , OBSESSION , WRONG , LOVE)**

**BY PHILIP SHCIFFER**

**RATE : T SEMI M**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

Uzushiogakure sangat terkenal di lima negara , di sini dulunya adalah tempat tinggal klan uzumaki sebelum pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap penduduk uzumaki yang menjadi rahasia besar lima katanya disini adalah tempat tinggal rikodu sennin sang pencipta cara kontrak dengan merupakan tempat tinggal istri hokage pertama miko uzumaki.

setelah cerita hampir empat jam lamanya akhirnya iruka memutuskan membuat tenda untuk istrahat malam tak sengaja melihat salah satu muridnya berjalan keluar dari rombongan mereka"kau mau kemana naruto?"

"aku mau kesana iruka sensei".naruto menunjuk pohon apel raksasa yang tak juah dari tempat kemah mereka."apa kau sudah membuat tendamu".naruto menunjuk tenda warna orange yang tepat di samping tenda iruka.

"jadi aku boleh kesanakan sensei?".iruka menghela nafas , ketika iya menenguk ke arah naruto , narutonya sudah tak ada membuat ia menghembuskan nafas lebih panjang lagi.

naruto merebahkan dirinya ke pohon apel raksasa tersebut , pikirannya kosong"kaa-san , tau-san , semuanya aku akan balaskan dendam kalian"ucapnya penuh kebencian , sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam.

g.r.o.w.l

"akhirnya kau datang juga".naruto terbalak melihat empat imagin yang ada di depannya."kami sudah lama menunggu naruto uzumaki"

"siapa kalian"naruto mengambil sifat waspada dan siap bertarung.

"perkenalkan namaku seiryu , di sana suzaku , dikananmu itu byakku , dan dikirimu adalah genbu".sang imagin naga pun terbang kearah naruto."dan kami menawarkan diri sebagai imaginmu"

"tunggu dulu bukannya manusia hanya bisa memiliki satu imagin"tanya naruto bingung.

byakko menggeram , kemudian sang singa putih mendekat ke arah naruto."ternyata otakmu tak menjual seperti wajahmu eh"

sang naga berwarna hitam pun angkat bicara"kau benar naruto manusia cuma bisa memiliki satu imagin namun berbeda denganmu yang punya darah uzumaki yang bisa memiliki lebih dari satu imagin dan hal itulah klanmu di musnahkan"

naruto terbalak , sang burung phonex suzaku pun menimpali"dulu imagin terbagi berdasar tipe apa dia. ada tipe animal , senjata , armor , pertahanan , maupun ada juga yang disebut imagin dewa seperti milikmu..."

naruto mengerutkan keningnya byakko menatap sinis naruto , ia pun berkata"kau tidak tau ? dasar payah kurama adalah imagin dewa dengan julukan kyubi , bukan begitu kurama ?"

"ya"dari api yang berputar membentuk pusaran muncul wanita yang tanpa sehelai pun benang melekat ditubuhnya.

"crruuttt"darah segar mengalir turun dari hidung laki-laki normal pasti wajar jika melihat tubuh seorang perempuan apalagi ini rambut merah dan muka yang selalu menatap sinis membuatnya semakin telihat seksi ditambah dengan bentuk tubuh yang indah wajar jika yang melihat kehabisan darah.

genbu yang diam akhirnya ikut bicara."maaf bisa kau hapus darahmu itu naruto".dengan kelabakan naruto menghapus darahnya walau matanya masih terpaku pada kurama yang yang cuek seakan tak ada orang disini.

setelah itu genbu melanjutkan."imagin dewa sangat spesial karna kekuatannya namun bila imagin dewa disatukan akan muncul imagin yang bahkan bisa membunuh dewa sendiri , namanya juubi , kau paham naruto?".

naruto mengangguk , kemudian seiryu mengambil alih pembecaraan"sekedar tambahan ketika sang tuan mati atau sekarat maka imaginmu juga akan mati namun sebaliknya ketika imaginmu mati kau akan baik-baik saja".

naruto menghembuskan nafas lega , kemudian suzaku melanjutkan."dan ketika kau terluka maka imaginmu akan merasakan hal yang sama".

kemudian seiryu , suzaku , byakko , genbu tersenyum "panggil kami sesukamu karena sekarang kami imaginmu".naruto balas tersenyum"ya , terima kasih".

"naruto-kun"

naruto menuleh secara kurama tepat ada didepannya dengan wajah super menggoda yang membuat siapapun kehabisan darah.

setelah itu kurama menghilangkan batas antara mereka dengan ciuman yang cukup dengan sudahnya ciuman mereka kurama menghilang namun iya masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda naruto dan berkata"itu tadi enak , nanti kita cuba lagi naruto-kun"

**G.R.O.W.L**

"bruuuk"

iruka terhempas keluar tenda , para murid pun bingung melihat apa yang sebenarnya apa yang dalam seseorang menatap sinis ke arah iruka , ketika orang tersebut keluar murid-murid terbalak."mizuki-sensei"

"iruka"mizuki berjalan kearah iruka"serahkan golongan itu".

iruka mencuba berdiri namun ia kembali rubuh lagi , tubuhnya banyak terdapat luka cakar akibat victor imagin mizuki."aku tak akan menyerahkan golongan itu lebih baik kau bunuh aku".

mizuki menggeram marah."baiklah akan aku kabulkan , victor !".sang imagin mengangguk kemudian ia berlari menerjang murid pun panik melihat itu dan hanya mampu berteriak.

"iiiirrrrrrruuuuuukkkaaaaa senseiiiiiiii"

**TO BE CONTINE ...**

**HEAA Philip gak nyangka ada yang review hehe ...**

** yang udah review ucapin makasih yang belum review yokk*plakkk**

**sekedar info ini bukan cerita kamen rider , philip hanya pinyam kata imagin nya aja kalo gk percaya tannya aja ma momotarus hehe . kita balas review dulu yok :**

**-den'dara**

ini udah philip update , reveiw lagi ya ...

-**al-faraoh**

ini udah panjang belum review lagi ...

**-blue-senpai**

maaf nunggu lama sekarang udah update , reveiw lagy ya ...

-bohdong(soory lupa nama kmu)

udah panjang gak nih hehe , review lagy yah ...

** -nicholes kevin.73**

gak kok philip cuma pinjam kata imagin kalo gak percaya tanya aja ma teedy hehe , review lagi yah ...

**review yah soalnya review kalian adalah semangatku ..**

** ja minna , philip suki minna ...**


End file.
